


Monsters Are Real

by RomanaOnCaprica



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you...monsters are real." </i>
</p><p>An Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler triple drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Are Real

"What are you doing here? Why did you climb through the window? Does my mum know you're here? Cause’ if she finds you she'll kill you with her bare hands." Eleven-year-old Rose Tyler had her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, no wonder you were so smart. Always asking questions," the Doctor mumbled busily as he scanned the room with his sonic screwdriver.  
"And what's that thing?" She folded her arms, the charm bracelet her best friend had given her for her birthday jingling. Who did this guy think he was?  
  
The Doctor switched off his screwdriver and turned to face the younger version of the girl he loved.  
"I'm here because you are in terrible danger and if something goes wrong then time will mess up and the whole universe might go bang. I climbed through the window because I knew your mother wouldn't let a strange man up to her daughter's bedroom. And this thing is a…" the Doctor realized that he couldn't name it in case she remembered. "A…torch. Now stop it with the questions. I'll explain later." He turned back to what he was doing. He didn’t like speaking to her that way, but it was necessary.  
  
"How am I in danger?" Rose asked adamantly. The Doctor rolled his eyes, not looking up from his screwdriver.  
"Okay, last one. Monsters have been hiding in your bedroom." Rose laughed.  
"I'm not five you know. Monsters don't exist." The Doctor turned to her a second time and looked into her eyes, the same way he had when he said goodbye to her on the beach.  
"You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you," He held back tears as the memories of that horrible day flooded back to him. "Monsters are real."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a contest back in 2011, shortly after the release of the first series 6 trailer. The challenge was to write a story around the quote "You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you...monsters are real."


End file.
